The present invention relates generally to fluid filters for solenoid valves.
Modem motor vehicles are equipped with numerous fluid based systems that help enhance the safety and quality of the vehicle operation. Many of these systems include solenoid valves that control the flow of fluid through the different components of the system. In order to prevent particles in the fluid from damaging the solenoid valves and any components downstream from the solenoid valves, a filter is used to prevent these particles from entering, and subsequently exiting, the solenoid valves.
Some solenoid valves require filters that must fit into complex geometric configurations. Flexible filters can be used in conjunction with many of these complex geometric configurations. However, when such filters are, e.g., wrapped around a solenoid valve, it is extremely difficult to effectively join the ends of the filters. Ultrasonic welding has been used, but verifying a good weld typically requires destructive testing. This destructive testing makes using ultra-sonic welding undesirable in conjunction with solenoid valves.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.
A fluid filter includes a male end piece, a female end piece, and a central support piece therebetween. A post extends from the male end piece, and the female end piece is formed with a hole that is sized and shaped to receive the post.
A first screen connects the male end piece to the central support piece, and a second screen connects the female end piece to the central support piece. When the filter is wrapped around an object, the post engages the hole to hold the filter against the object. The post is heat staked in the hole.
In a preferred embodiment, the filter is wrapped around a generally cylindrical solenoid valve that has a fluid port exiting radially therefrom. The filter is position such that it covers the fluid port. Preferably, the male end piece, the female end piece, and the central support piece are curved to match the radius of curvature of the solenoid valve. Moreover, the male end piece is formed with a rib and the central support piece is also formed with a rib. The solenoid valve is formed with notches that are sized and shaped to receive the ribs.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fluid filter includes a male end piece that is connected to a female end piece by a screen. A post extends from the male end piece. The female end piece forms a hole that is sized and shaped to receive the post. When the filter is wrapped around an object, the post engages the hole.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a fluid filter includes a male end piece that is connected to a female end piece by a screen. This aspect of the present invention also includes means for allowing the female end piece to be heat staked to the male end piece after the filter is wrapped around a cylindrical fluid connection.